


déjà vu all over again

by joltik



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "NG+ is Byleth using divine pulse" AU with a twist, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Divine Pulse (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gen, loosely based on that one interview about Edelgard originally intended to be immune to divine pulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltik/pseuds/joltik
Summary: The mercenaries save them, save Edelgard from dying from her own hubris. Then, she experiences...something truly bizarre. Uncanny, impossible, yet somehow...real.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	déjà vu all over again

**Author's Note:**

> the first thing i've posted in months and it's this lol
> 
> this au wouldn't leave my head, but i wouldn't have the attention span to carry it through to a full fic and i already have enough projects as it is, so this little ficlet was born. sorry it's so insubstantial but i had fun with it
> 
> i rambled about the au as a whole on twitter if you're interested in more/how i envision it ending https://twitter.com/tinyjoltiks/status/1300250216491171840?s=20
> 
> and yes, i realize the title is redundant

When they are saved by the mercenaries, Edelgard can’t help but feel the eeriest sense of deja vu emanating from the strange daughter of Jeralt the Blade Breaker. There’s a beauty to the way she fights that is mesmerizing, and the young woman has a peculiar aura that piques Edelgard’s curiosity, but still, there’s something...off about her. Something dangerous.

Edelgard lets her guard down while she is fighting, and it’s nearly fatal, Edelgard nearly dying to her own hubris, to the bandits she herself had hired. Then, she feels the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, in a moment that’s...uncanny. Unnatural, unlike anything she can remember experiencing up to this point.

The world around Edelgard freezes, and images flash through her head, blurry, faded around the edges, yet still impossibly vivid. Impossible memories, seeing her own coronation, battle after endless battle, a glimpse of her own death at this mercenary woman’s hands. A different life, but unfolding much the same—this time, culminating in her transformation into something unrecognizable: massive black wings, black claws, the culmination of the monster _they_ have made of her.

Edelgard stands there, reeling, and the mercenary stares at her. Her previously stoic expression has given way to a look of clear shock, and all Edelgard can say, with the world frozen around them, is “Who _are_ you?”


End file.
